


Embedded in My Blood

by Wayward_Daughter18



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter18/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter18
Summary: This takes place after Captain America:Civil War, Tony Stark only has Rhodey and Pepper left on his side. What happens when a random female shows up, who goes by Explosion says she has the power to help Rhodey? Will Tony trust this unknown person with the health of his best friend but also will he allow himself to trust and love again?





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since the Avengers have been split, winter is on the horizon but no snow on the ground due to the hot weather. Tony is in the kitchen going over protocols of the Accords, honestly he wishes he can give up and just his ex-friends stay on the run and never come back to the States. But his conscience continues to nag him about the two men who have families, so once again here he hears a persistent knock at the door.

“FRIDAY” Stark announces raising his head up from the papers.

“There is a young woman at the door Tony” is her nonchalant reply. 

Tony holds his hand out pressing the wristband watching as his left hand is covered in the metal hand and his retractor beam is lighted, walking over to the door he stops and decides to always go the surprise approach when he sees James coming towards him also. 

“Rhodey. You're supposed to be resting” Tony says. 

“I heard someone at the door and I can use more practice Tony Stank” Rhodes says slowly walking to the door only to stutter and thankfully he catches himself against the wall. 

“That's hilarious boo boo” Tony deadpans. 

“I can clearly see you two through the glass door” the unknown females states and Tony glares at her, he makes sure Rhodey is fine and balanced before walking over to the door and opening it looking at the young woman who looks to be in thirties or late twenties. 

“May we help you” Tony asks?

“Anthony Edward Stark and James Rhodes yes you can” she says, Tony with his flesh hand reaches out and grabs her by her shoulder and yanks her in the house. 

“Friday lockdown the facility and scan for any more people” he says instantly in attack mode since Siberia, his face still blue and purple from taken on two super soldiers at once. 

“No need to be frightened. I'm not a threat to any of you, I actually came because I can help you guys” she says raising her hands up in defense. 

“What do you mean help” James asks?

“You fell and lost the ability to walk on your own. I can give you your legs back” she replies. 

“A specialist can't even do it so how can you” Tony growls. 

“I'm not a human. Well I am. I can heal him” she explains. 

“Tony let her explain” James says seeing how tense Tony’s shoulders, Tony looks at the young lady skeptically but releases her shoulders. She straightens out her jacket before looking at the two man. 

Tony takes in her appearance, she is small barely reaching 5’5 maybe 5’3-5’4. Her hair black with auburn tips, clear brown complexion except for that one black crater under her right eye; a patch of her hair shaved off. She has this rocky edge to her, Tony looks at James before folding his arms defensively just in case he has to defend both of them from her. 

“You have five minutes to explain who you are” Tony says and moves to help Rhodey into the living room and sit down on the couch. 

The young lady follows behind them before sitting in a recliner chair across next to them and facing Tony and Rhodey. 

“Alright well my name is Phoenix Alexander, but I go by Explosion” she says. 

“Is that some kind of innuendo” Tony asks raising an eyebrow?

“No. I was sixteen when I developed my first aggressive power, molecular acceleration” she says. 

“Which is what” Rhodes asks?

Phoenix looks around the room for anything cheap or not valuable and settles on a flower vase filled with flowers. She presses her pointer finger and index finger together and points it at the vase, instantly the vase explorers into pieces. Lowering her hand she turns to face Rhodes and Tony, Rhodes looks impressed while Tony’s face is barren of any emotions. 

“Do you plan on cleaning that up” Tony asks her and she just glares at him. 

“Excuse him. He’s had a rough few weeks. But how is that going to heal me” Rhodes asks?

“I have a passive power. I have the power to self heal non fatal wounds, such as stab wounds, burns, bullet wounds. Depending on the severity of the wound some time takes more time” Phoenix explains. 

“Alright so” Tony asks?

“I can suspend my healing abilities into my hands and can heal others” she explains. 

“So you can heal my legs and spine” Rhodes asks?

“Yes but because it's your spine. It may be painful but I'm pretty sure I can have you walking within the next hour” she says. 

“Well what are we waiting for” James asks clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

“Wait. I should probably say the only person I have healed is myself” she explains. 

“So how sure are you that this will work” Tony asks?

“Eighty percent” she admits.

“That's not even high” Tony exclaims. 

“Wait. Anthony I may have a chance to walk again” Rhodey says.

“What if she makes it worse? We don't this young lady? She may have an alternative motive for wanting to help” Tony says. 

“I can hear you because I'm right here. But no I just need a place to stay” she says. 

“Come on Tony. What more do I have to lose” Rhodey asks?

“Fine but I will supervise everything you do” Tony says pointing at her. 

“That's fine. We can start tomorrow morning” she says. 

“Friday can you show Phoenix to her room on the second floor and we are secure you can cancel lockdown sequence” Tony speaks and Phoenix looks around the room confused as who he is talking to. 

“Alright Tony. Please follow me to the elevator” Friday announces making Phoenix jump and look around suspiciously. 

“Calm down angry tiger, Friday is my AI system” Tony says. 

“Oh” she says and stands up walking towards where she guess the elevator is. 

“Do you trust her” Rhodes asks once she is out of earshot?

“Not a chance in hell” Tony responds looking at the hallway where she disappeared in.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix works her magic to fix James severed spine. Tony is haunted by nightmares of Siberia. And something is ignited between Phoenix and Tony.

Tony wakes up in bed covered in sweat, his nightmares returning by now he sees Bucky and Steve attacking him and he woke up right before Steve brings the shield down on his chest. Exhaling deeply, he places his hand on his chest feeling the extremis in place keeping him alive. 

“Sir are you alright? Your vitals spiked up when you were asleep” Friday comes in through the dark room. 

“I'm fine. What time is it” he asks pushing the sheets back and climbing out of bed walking towards his bathroom. 

“It is seven am sir. Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Phoenix are in the kitchen having breakfast” Friday replies. 

Tony closes the bathroom door right after Friday finishes her sentence. 

When Tony comes downstairs forty minutes later, he is dressed casual in dark wash blue jeans, a AC/DC shirt and dark sneakers. He walks in the kitchen to see Phoenix leaning against the counter drinking out of a red mug. 

“Good morning Tony Stank” Rhodes announces. 

“Morning sunshine and mysterious stranger” Tony announces sitting next to Rhodey.

“I was just speaking to James about the procedure and it's best if he is unconscious when I do it. The pain of his nerves will too hard on him” Phoenix states. 

“Alright well are you ready now. Give me a few minutes to get an anesthetic” Tony says as he pours himself a cup of coffee, Phoenix gets up grabbing Rhodes plates and stacking it on top of hers before standing up and walking around the bar to place them in the sink. 

“There is no need. He’ll die right along after you” Phoenix says and grabs a knife out of the rack and plunges it right in the middle of Tony’s sternum, Tony gasps as his eyes widen and he feels his soak with his own blood. His hand reaches out for the handle blade when Phoenix throws her hand out at Rhodes and he flies back off his stool into the wall before dropping to the floor unconscious, she smirks at Rhodes as Tony slides down on the floor groaning in pain as he tries to yank the knife out. 

Bending down she smirks and places a hand on his shoulder, gently running her finger along his collarbone. 

“It's too bad your team isn't here to save you two. But then again they did abandon you” she taunts before gripping Tony’s jaw in her hands, her body and face then morphs into Steve’s and he is back in Siberia with his suit deactivated and his body aching all over. 

“You're a disappointment Anthony Stark” Steve speaks before raising his shield to finish the job. 

The sound of glass shattering and a scorching hot pain brings Tony back to see he is standing in the kitchen and Rhodes is looking at him with a worried expression, he raises his left hand to his chest not feeling the blade or pain in his chest. 

“Tony. Are you alright” Rhodes asks?

“I'm fine” Tony says when he looks down to see the shattered glass fragments at his feet along with the hot coffee and a long, bloodied like down his right hand. 

Phoenix steps forward and raises her hand, Tony on instinct grabs her wrist firmly stilling any further as his dark brown eyes burn intensely into hers. 

“Tony. Tony. Let her go” James repeat almost in a mantra, Tony shakes his head and releases her wrist almost like she burned him. 

“I'm going to go clean this up and go get the anesthesia ” Tony says walking out of the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later, after flushing his face with cold water and cleaning his cut which he wrapped with gauge. Tony has a metal table set up in his lab with the anesthesia and mask, James is lying on his shirtless on his stomach with his head turned facing Tony. Phoenix is finishing up getting ready.

“Tony listen to me. Whatever happens if you see an ounce of pain on my face or my body twitch. Please don't stop her unless you see my bleeding or like having a seizure” Rhodes says. 

“You'll be fine. I promise” Tony says picking up the mask and hooking it around Rhodes head but not putting it on his mouth and nose yet. 

“What about you? Down in the kitchen it was like you zoned out, I saw fear in your eyes. Will you be ok” Rhodes asks?

“I'm Tony Stark. I'll get it over it” he replies. 

“Yeah but for you that means drinking or overworking yourself. You can't keep blaming yourself for this. None of this was your fault, you were doing what was best” Rhodes says. 

“See you when you come too” Tony says placing the mask on Rhodes mouth and nose and cutting on the machine to dispense the liquid, he is out in half of a minute. 

Phoenix walks in and she has pulled her hair into a ponytail, she looks at Tony for confirmation that he is under and he nods crossing his arms across his chest. Tony walks over to his laptop and she sees him pull his fingers apart and swipe what looks like holograms. 

“Friday expand Rhodey’s X-Rays” Tony announces and Phoenix looks as a holographic image pops up of the spinal column or Rhodes. She can see where his spine has been severed, it towards the middle of his back. Nodding she raises her hands with her palms up, Tony watching from the sidelines as he monitors Rhodey’s heart rate. Her hands get this calming, blue flame around them and Tony goes to step closer once he notices the flame; Phoenix lies her enlighten hands on the middle of Rhodey’s back watching as the flames are engulfed into his skin. 

Tony watches as a blue hue appears under his skin and spreads up his spine, Rhodey’s back arches up and twitches a little before his body goes rigid and the blue hue disappears. The blue flames in her hands die out and she turns to look at Tony. 

“Now what” he asks?

“He should rest and slowly take him off the anesthesia so he can get use to the feeling in his spine and hopefully legs again” Phoenix says walking around the table. 

“That's it. You couldn't do that jumbo with him awoke” Tony asks waving his hands around to mock what she did. 

“If Rhodey was live. He would have instantly started to feel his bones fuse back together properly, that is very painful and he might have gone into shock. Believe what you want Mr. Stark but I am a woman of my word and I did not come here to endanger you or Mr. Rhodes” Phoenix says firmly before walking out of the lab running into a blonde haired woman in a dark grey suit. 

“Tony, who is that woman? Oh my God, what happened to James” Pepper asks rushing into the lab and over to the sleeping man on the table. 

“He is fine. Just resting” Tony says and pulls a chair over beside him friend, his heart rate went up a little when she was doing whatever she was doing but has returned to normal. 

Two hours later, Tony is in his room on the phone with General Ross discussing the accords and the missing Avengers on the raft. 

“Sir. With all due respect, what makes you so certain that I assisted in the breaking out of my former teammates” Tony asks, he didn't want to use friends because it didn't fit them anymore.

“I am not dumb Tony! I may not have proof now that you helped but when I do, I will personally have you thrown into jail myself” General Ross snarls. 

“Well good luck with that” Tony says and hangs up his phone, he opens his top dresser drawer where the old, black phone sent him rests. Picking it up in his hands, he flips it open and goes to the only contact in it and runs his fingers over the call key but not directly hitting the button. His fingers shake as he imagines Steve picking up the phone.

“Mr. Rhodes is awakening sir” Friday announces, Tony drops the phone back in the dresser and closes it before making his way towards the elevator. 

Walking into the lab, Tony sees James eyes darting from side to side before they stop on his approaching figure. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living” Tony says clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Ugh can you not be so chipper. I feel like ten thousands vibrating needles are in my back” Rhodes says, Tony helps him sit up with a grunt from Rhodey before looking at him. 

“Other than your back feeling like a vibrator. How are you feeling” Tony asks?

“That's not what I said Tony” Rhodes argues back firmly making Tony chuckle. 

“I apologize. Somewhat. Half. Anyway can you move your leg” Tony asks, Rhodes blinks and looks down at his leg focusing on it. He slowly extends his left leg out before pulling it back it and bending his right knee up, when he looks up at Tony he has a faint smile on his face. 

“You can obviously still move her legs but can you walk” he asks?

Tony helps Rhodes down off the table, Rhodes hold on to him to balance himself as his legs feel somewhat heavier than before. Using Tony as a balance, he manages to walk across the room and over to where Tony’s suit is. Tony smiles as does Rhodes, he brings his best friend into a firm hug as he pats him on the back. 

“It may take some time to get used to walking again but atleast you can walk again” Tony announces as they pull apart. 

Hearing the sound of boots hitting the floor, Tony extends his left arm and watches as the left etal arm flies through the room and attaches itself to his hand as the yellow circle in the middle shines. 

“Calm yourself, Mr. Stark it's just me” Phoenix says coming around the corner and Tony lowers his armored hand. 

“I see that you are up and walking” Phoenix says to Rhodes. 

“Thanks to you. Is this tingling in my spine, normal” he asks her?

“Yeah that's just your spinal nerves regenerating” Phoenix says. 

“Sounds like you went through this before” Rhodes says. 

“Let's just say I had my share of battle injuries” Phoenix says and goes to walk out the lab after patting James shoulder. 

“Wait. Phoenix. Can you heal this for me” Tony asks leaning Rhodey’s weight on his shoulder as he unwraps his right hand revealing his still, fresh cut from this morning.

“Does me healing you, mean that you trust me” she asks walking over to him. 

“No. But it's a start” Tony says holding out his palm to her, Phoenix nods and raises her right pointer finger. The tip of it is lit by the blue flame that healed Rhodey, she moves and touches his cut with the flame. 

Tony hisses in pain before watching as the blue flame spreads out evenly through his cut before fizzing it and once it disappears, his hand is clear again like he never cut himself. Phoenix smiles as him slightly before proceeding to walk out of the room, Tony can't help but watch at how more confident her walk is as she is leaving than it was when she walked in to heal Rhodey. 

“I know that luck” James announces. 

“What look” Tony asks furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Rhodey. 

“Alright Mr. Stark just know that you are playing with fire. Pun intended” Rhodey says and Tony rolls his eyes before helping him to walk somemore through the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this chapter? Review and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Three

Phoenix is sitting in the Compound in the living room reading James Patterson Alex Cross when a hand comes up over the pages blocking her, she raises her head and is met by the smirk of Tony Stark. 

“May I help you sir” she says. 

“Sir? Makes me feel old. But yes you can Ms. Alexander. You and I are going out for lunch” he says. 

“Are you asking or telling me” she asks lowering her book?

“Asking would mean you have a choice, telling sounds like a dictator. So I am politely deciding that you will accompany me out on this lovely day” Tony Stark says crossing his arms across his chest.

“Remember who has the powers here” she says standing up off the couch.

“Yeah but you are only about yay high” Tony says using his hand and bringing it to the middle of his chest where her head meets his body. 

“I'm still low enough to hit you where it hurts” Phoenix replies.

“One, ouch. Two, rude. Come on get dressed and meet me in the garage” Tony says patting her head and walking away, Phoenix glares at his backside and Tony feels this warming wave hit his legs making him stumble but he doesn't fall. 

Gracefully he straightens himself out before clearing his throats and proceeding to walk away, Phoenix shakes her head before letting a small laugh escape her lips. Over the past two months she has been staying here, Tony and her have developed a somewhat relationship. They are more allies than close enemies, that doesn't mean they don't have their fights still.

After Phoenix changes out of her pajamas, she changes into blue jeans with rips in them and a Carry On My Wayward Son hoodie with a picture of Sam & Dean leaning against the Impala on the back and sneakers before meeting him in the garage. Tony is leaning against a gold/orange Audi 8 with his hands spread out and smirking, she runs her fingers along the side and nods. 

“This is a nice car” she says admiring the details. 

“Glad you think so because you're driving” he says and tosses the keys at her, she catches them before looking at him shocked. 

“You're seriously trusting me to with one of the most expensive cars” she asks as he opens his door?

“Yeah. Now get in. I'm starved” Tony states and climbs in closing his door behind him. 

-X-  
They settled for a Thai restaurant a few blocks away, Tony slips his shades on his face before they exit out of the car. Phoenix doesn't mean to but she gyrates towards Tony when she sees people starting to stare and take pictures, Tony rests a hand on her lower back and leaning his head in so close she can feel his breath on her neck. 

“Relax sweetheart. Just follow me” he says and lowers his hand off her back before loosely linking their hands together and allowing her to enter the restaurant first. 

“Mr. Stark who is this mystery lady? Is she your new girlfriend? What's going to happen to the Avengers? Are you to blame for the split” people start asking him random questions and Tony freezes as the image of Steve smashing his shield down on him comes through his mind. 

Phoenix feels Tony tense up in her hand and she focuses solely on his hand and heats up her hand in his, not too hot where she burns him. More like a heating pad temperature, Tony takes a while to feel the heat so she strengthens it when he tries to jerk his hand away but she only pulls it closer. 

“Did you just try to burn me” he asks?

“No if I focus enough I can accelerate the cells in my hand to heat them up” she whispers in his ear before tugging him inside the restaurant. 

At the restaurant, she is eating some spicy noodles and drinking some wine while Tony ordered Shawarma and a beer.

“How does shawarma taste” she asks?

“It's hard to explain. I have chicken and lamb in mine” Tony explains. 

“I wanna try a bite” she says and scoots closer to him in their booth, there is no distance between them and her leg bumps against his under the table. 

“I don't know” Tony says. 

Phoenix rolls her eyes before grabbing her fork and going to slice a piece out of his shawarma when his hand wraps around hers stilling her movement.

“It's a little spicy” he says. 

“Tony you can come up with all of these excuses you want. I am still going to eat some” she says and wiggles her hand in his grip to pick up a piece of his meal. 

“You are very persistent little fire ball” he says. 

“Thank you old man” she says and pops a piece of food in her mouth. 

She slowly chews it letting the taste slide across her taste buds and absorb the texture, she swallows before raising her glass of wine to her lips and taking a sip. 

“How is it” he asks?

“Spicy yet sweet. Almost describes me” she says and Tony rolls his eyes. 

“You're as sweet as a jalepeno pepper” Tony retorts and Phoenix laughs. 

Tony falls in behind her and his laugh is actually genuine and not forced, he only laughs like this with Rhodes. She hasn't heard a real laugh from him since she moved in.

“It's good to see you laugh again Tony. You have a nice laugh” she says. 

“Flattering will get you everywhere” Tony states, Phoenix laughs resting her head on Tony’s shoulder. She feels him tense up and quickly sits up removing herself and scooting back so there is space between them. 

“Sorry” she says, now there is an awkward silence between the two.

“Are you ready to get out of here. I have something to show you” he says standing up and producing some twenties out his pocket and tossing them on the table. 

“Um..yeah” she says sliding to the edge of the booth, when she looks up to stand up she is met with one of Tony’s hands. She smiles and places her smaller hand in his and allows him to pull her up to her feet before they make their way out of the restaurant. 

-X-   
Tony takes Phoenix downstairs into his workshop, he gets outside the pad and she watches him as he places his hand up and on the green screen. A red line comes up scanning his hand before the click of the door is heard. 

“Tony Stark identification verified and access granted” the female voice says. 

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y” Tony says as he opens the door before taking Phoenix’s hand and leading her into the workshop, the lights come on as he walks in and Phoenix looks around shocked. 

“How many suits do you have in total” she asks.

“I have two as the man ones, Iron Man and the War Machine which is currently retired” Tony explains before sitting at his desk. 

Phoenix walks up beside him to see a thick filed labeled Avengers rest on the edge of his desk.

“What's that file on” she asks?

“I am the rightful leader of the new Avengers but I don't even know if I want to have anything to do with the Avengers” he says. 

“You can't turn your back on your team” she says. 

“What team. Rhodes? Myself and who else. Everyone else chose Steve over me” Tony exclaims. 

“What about Spider Man and the Black Widow” Phoenix asks sitting on the edge of his desk?

“How do you know so much about them” Tony asks?

“You guys are like my...I have a deep respect for you Tony even if you are a jerk sometimes” she says bumping his chair with her leg.

“Do you wanna have a drink” Tony asks?

“No Tony. I want to show you something, we need open and clear space or it can be dangerous” she says. 

“Um..we can go in the training room” Tony says and grabs the file putting it his desk drawer and locking it before ushering her out of his workshop. 

Tony and Phoenix make their way back upstairs but he pauses when he sees General Ross standing in his doorway.

“Hello Stark. I have come to discuss arrangements pertaining to the Sokovia Accords. Can we discuss it in private” he says staring daggers at Phoenix, Phoenix looks at Tony who tilts his head and she nods before patting his chest and walking away towards her room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Tony relationship changes into something more than both are willing to admit or embrace.

Since Phoenix has healed Rodney, he has gotten back into his old job and is training physically as well as mentally. Phoenix is lounging around the compound flicking through the TV but she is completely bored, she cuts the remote off and crosses her legs on the table. 

“FRIDAY is Tony still in his work shop” she asks?

“Yes he is” the A.I responds and Phoenix nods, it is nearly four pm and she needs food fast. Reaching over the couch she picks up the phone and dials an Italian restaurant, after ordering she hangs up the phone as she hears footprints and looks up to see Rhodey walking in the room; still in his workout clothes that are drenched in sweat and a towel around his shoulders. 

“Have you seen Tony” he asks?

“He is still in his work shop. I ordered food and you need to go shower and get out of those clothes now” she says. 

“Yes mother” he says making her roll her eyes before he heads towards the elevator. 

-X-  
An hour later, the food has just arrived and Rhodey have already started to fix his plate; Phoenix looks at her watch and stands up just as Tony walks into the main room. His hair looks disheveled and he has small bags forming under his eyes. 

“You look like hell” Phoenix comments and he glares at her. 

“Tony you are overworking yourself again” Rhodey says. 

“Both of you can shut it and hand me a plate” he barks at them before sitting on next to Phoenix while Rhodey is in a chair with his feet propped up on table as he takes a bite of his garlic bread. She ordered some shrimp fettuccine, garlic bread and pizza; Tony reaches for a slice of pepperoni pizza the same time as Phoenix and his hand rests on top of hers. 

She raises her head and looks at him, Tony tilts his head as a small smirk forms on his lips. 

“Are you going to grab a slice fire ball or just keep staring at me” he asks her?

Phoenix clears her throat and grabs two slices of pizza placing them on her plate before leaning back against the furniture. 

“I wasn't staring” she mutters as she takes a bite of her piece. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed about. I am a wonderful view on the eyes” Tony says. 

“Ew” Rhodey says making her laugh, they get comfortable as Tony closes the pasta box after gathering some on his plate and leaning back beside Phoenix. Their shoulders brush against each other, she feels a spark of electricity between them and her shoulder jerks when Tony sits up looking at her accusingly. 

“Did you just shock me” he asks?

“I don't have that power” she says. 

“I don't like magic” he says before leaning back down. 

“Hey let's watch ‘The Hangover’, it's just came on” Rhodey says holding up the remote. 

“Sure boo boo” Tony replies as he takes a forkful of his pasta. 

-X-  
An hour later Phoenix feels a heavy weight on her shoulder, turning her head she sees Rhodey is asleep in the chair with his arms crossed and upper body turned sideways. Smiling she looks down to see Tony has slid down on the cushions and his head rests on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. He has one arm tossed around his stomach while the other is pressed in between them. 

He looks at peace while he rests, like he doesn't have a care in the world. That was short lived until his shoulders start convulsing and he starts mumbling in his sleep, she becomes alarmed as sweat started to form on his head. 

“Mom. Dad” he mumbles as his chest arches up and his head tosses side to side. Phoenix twists her body and slightly raises her palm up to his face, gently stroking her thumb along his clammy skin. 

“Tony relax. It's alright, you're safe” she says softly; his hand comes up gripping her wrist painfully making her whimper and stilling her movements. Using her other hand, she gently runs her hands through his hair as she continues to talk gently to him. 

“Anthony you are at home. You are going to be alright” she says when she feels his body relax in her grip and he lets go of her wrist; she drops her hand from off of his face but continues to run her fingers through his hair. 

“I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I don't blame you. I don't blame you for Ultron, New York or the Accords. You were just doing what you thought was best for everyone, and it all turned around on you. Tony you deserve to be happy, you deserve to relax. You deserve a family Tony, my hope for you is one day that you meet someone who falls in love with you despite all of your flaws. Someone who makes you a better version of yourself, someone who doesn't try to change you” she says before getting comfortable and dozing off herself. 

-X-  
Tony wakes up first and looks to see Rhodes asleep still in the chair, he then sees the position that he and Phoenix are currently in. She has back against the arm of the couch with one leg tossed over his lap and the other hanging off the couch, his head resting on her stomach with her hand laced through his hair and his hand resting on her leg that is on his lap. 

He carefully untangles himself from her, slipping off the couch he fills a little chill and tosses a blanket over Rhodey. Once he goes to do the same to Phoenix, she stirs and her eyes open looking up at him; he stares back at her before moving as she makes the motion to sit up. She stretches her arms above her head making the tank top she is wearing rise up a little, he fakes a cough turning his head to get the thoughts out of his head. 

“So are you up for a training session old man” she teases standing up?

“Old man” he asks?

“It's alright if your bones won't let you” she says putting her hands up. 

“You’re on fire cracker” he says and she smiles. 

“Good let me go get changed” she says and moves out of the living room. 

Tony picks up the empty food boxes and starts disposing them in the trash, after he goes to the training room to see Phoenix in the middle of the ring doing stretches. 

“Are you ready to lose a battle” he asks as he approaches the ring and climbs in. 

“Don't you think that you will need some protective gear” she teases as she stands up. 

“For someone as small as you? No” Tony responds as he stands in front of her. 

“You are going to regret saying that” she says. 

-X-  
After four boxing rounds, three of which Tony won; by the element of surprise and cheating; Phoenix has Tony pinned to the ground with her her straddling his lap and her hands pinning his hands down. 

“Say uncle and I'll let you go” she says as her chest rises and fall, both of their breathing hard. 

“In your dreams” Tony says and pushes his shoulders off the mat throwing off her balance, using this to his advantage he slips and hand out and flips them around so where she is pinned beneath him. 

“Alright I give. You win once again” she says laughing, Tony beams as he leans over her body and smirks. 

“I told you that I can beat you” he says. 

“No need to be cocky. Let me up” she says pushing at his chest, Tony grabs her hands and pins them down above her head before looking at her in the eyes. Phoenix seeing how hesitant his eyes are and she shakes her head before pushing her lips against his, Tony loosened his grip on her hands and she hooks her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens and his hand rests on her waist.

“No” Tony says and pushes himself away from her, she looks at him confused as he climbs out of the ring and leaves her alone in the room. 

“What the hell” she says tossing her arm around her eyes.


	5. Five

Phoenix and Tony have been ignoring each other since their kiss in the ring, or more so he ignores her. She is in the training room and is practicing her power, sitting in the middle of the room with her hand on her knees she is breathing in and out. Focusing on her magic, instead of it just being in her eyes or her hand she tries to give off a blast from her body. 

Feeling her magic flowing through her, she closes her eyes and whisper the same words over to herself over and over again. 

“Power not destruction. Power not destruction” she repeats not hearing Vision walk into the training room, he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. He has not had a proper introduction to meet Tony’s new friend other than a quick hello, Rhodes says that her magic is very powerful. 

He perks up when he sees a goldish-red outline form around her body, it looks like a shadow as it slowly grows stronger and moves away from her body. He watches as she stands up while still mumbling with her eyes close, her hands resting by her side. 

Her eyes open but their instead of their natural brown color, he sees that they are dark red and she is looking straight ahead almost if she is in a trance. Leaning off the wall, he steps forward to get a closer look at her; the ring is now a few feet away from Phoenix. When all of sudden she sneezes and her trance is broken, it all happens so face as the blast like ring comes back and her eyes go back to their brown color. 

The blast she created hits her body sending her throwing back against the hard wall, she drops on her stomach with a grunt. Vision immediately floats over to her and bends down placing a hand on her arm helping her sit up. 

“Are you alright” he asks?

“Ugh. Yeah just still trying to practice my powers and it's strength” she says sitting up and rubbing her back. Vision looks at her scanning over any damages and only notices the bleeding on her forehead from when she hit the ground. 

“We have not been formerly introduced. I am Vision” he says reaching his hand out to her. 

She takes in his appearance, red skin with dominant eyes and a rock of some sort in between his head. 

“Phoenix” she says reaching out and shaking his hand, he tightens his grip on her hand and helps her up. 

“Sorry I have not been around much to coexist with you. My mind is not my own” he says. 

“I don't understand” she replies. 

“I have been focus on something else other than socializing. Once again I apologize” he says. 

“It's fine. So are you a close friend of Tony’s” she asks him? 

“Tony and I are...friends would be a stretch according to him. Since I am the one that paralyzed his friend” he says and she looks at him and steps back a little.

“You chose him over Tony” she asks?

“It is not as black and white as it may seems” Vision says. 

“That explains why Tony is the way he is. He is cut off from the human world, only going out when necessary for interviews and food. Why he only trusts Rhodey, why he ran from me after our kiss” she whispers the last part.

“I see you have chosen a side” Vision says. 

“I chose a side when I first heard about the Accords and it was always Tony’s. He trusted all of you, let you in his home. Gave you weapons and you all betrayed him just like he thought you would” she states. 

“You do not know Tony Stark as well as we do” Vision tries to explain.

“You’re right I don't know Tony Stark. I know my background on Anthony Stark and you are all lucky he didn't kill you. If I had the choice, you would have all been dead the moment I saw your faces at the airport” she says and walks out of the training room while rubbing her back. 

-X-  
Later that evening, Tony is running on the treadmill with a towel over his shoulder and his earphones in his ear. Rhodey walks into the room and reaches over stopping his machine. 

“Hey” Tony objects taking out his earphones. 

“Hey yourself. Tony you have to see this” he says and pulls out the tablet that shows the camera in all of the rooms.

“Friday show the training room at thirteen hundred hour” Rhodey speaks to the A.I. 

“Yes Colonel Rhodes” she replies and the tablet screen swipes left revealing six different squares, each of the training room. Five of them are empty and one of them has Phoenix sitting in the middle, Rhodey clicks on that video and moves it closer to Tony to see. 

He watches as she is chanting getting slightly annoyed before he sees a reddish-orange ring form around her.

“Woah the hell is that” he asks?

“Wait keep watching” Rhodey says and they both watch as the ring moves away from her body and grows stronger as the farther it gets, he then sees Vision walking closer to her. 

Phoenix’s body shakes as she sneezes and the rings comes back quickly hitting her body and sending her flying against the wall. 

“Damn” Tony says. 

“Yeah. Damn” Rhodes says. 

“What was she doing” he asks?

“I don't know but from what I saw she has created an energy wave using her active fire power. But she hasn't gotten control over it yet” Rhodey says tucking the tablet back under his arm.

“If she can get control over that power it can be a use to us in a battle when we are outnumbered” Tony says.

“Well I'm not going to tell her that I saw her practicing it. I'll let her come to me on her own. But her and Vision also had a share of words” Rhodey says walking towards the door. 

“About what” Tony calls after him?

“You” Rhodes replies smirking before walking out of the room. 

-X-  
The Founders Ball is coming up, and Tony is obligated to go since he is Iron Man. James will also be attending while Vision has declined the invitation, Phoenix is sitting in the main room watching Supernatural when a gold, glittery invite is placed on her lap.

She looks up to see James smiling down at her with a devilish smirk and his arms on his back. 

“What's this” she asks?

“Open it and see” he says. 

She rolls her eyes at how childish he is being, putting the TV on mute she grabs the envelope that says Exclusive on it. Flipping it open, she pulls out a gold invitation that says she has been invited to the Annual Founders Ball. 

“Um…” she says. 

“You are going” he says. 

“Why would I get an invite” she asks?

“I personally got you invited. Together we are going to make Tony Stark admit that he wants you” James says. 

“No. You are not playing matchmaker” she says pointing at him.

“You will be going as my date not his. I'm sure he will be bringing Pepper even though they are broken up. Come on Phoenix” James says sitting down beside her. 

“You are a grown man begging me to go as your date” she says. 

“A grown man begging you to go as his date so he can hook you up with his best friend” he points out and she rolls her eyes before laughing at him.

“Fine Rhodey. I will go but if this backfires it's all on you” she says. 

“Trust me it won't. Here is a number for a formal boutique owner, tell her James sent you. She will have the perfect dress for you” he says standing up leaving her a business card before he walks out. 

“Sasha’s Slayed Boutique” she reads off the card and rolls her eyes, James needs to find better boutique names. 

According to the invitation, the ball is in three days so that leaves her three days to get her hair and nails done. She doesn't wear any makeup other than eyeshadow and light lipstick.

-X-  
The next day, Phoenix takes her silver Nissan to Sasha’s which is located in the middle of the city. She walks into the boutique and instantly the smell of roses, vanilla and wine fills her nose. 

A woman with dark hair, grey eyes and a small petite form walks over to her dressed in a red dress with a black jacket. 

“Hello welcome to Sasha’s. How may I help you” she asks?

“James sent me” she says. 

“Oh yes. I have been waiting for you, he did not do you justice when he said you were beautiful. Let's find you a dress for the ball” she says taking Phoenix’s hand and leading her over to the measuring room. 

After taking her bust, hips and waist measurement she starts finding the perfect dress for Phoenix. 

“Your dress will be one of a kind. Never seen before, your man will never know what hit him” Sasha says offering her a glass of wine. 

“Oh. He’s not my man. I'm not sure what he is” Phoenix says. 

“After he sees you in this dress. He will want you all to himself” she says, Phoenix looks at her before raising the wine glass to her lips and taking a sip. 

-X-  
When Phoenix makes it home, she has a bag of takeout in her hands along with a cookie dough milkshake.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Tony are involved in a heated argument once true feelings come to the surface.

Tonight is the ball, Phoenix has just finished her light makeup with a natural look. She stands up and runs her hands over her dress, she is wearing a red, backless, halter top dress with her sides out and black open toe, flat heels. Grabbing her clutch she makes her way to the elevator and presses the down button.

“Phoenix you look marvelous” she hears and smiles as she steps into the newly open elevator. 

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y” she says as the elevator door closes, she really hopes she doesn’t have to wear these heels all night. 

Reaching the main floor, she steps out and sees Rhodes waiting for her in a black suit with a button down red shirt. Once he sees her, his eyes widen and he opens his mouth before closing it.

“Do I look bad” Phoenix asks?

“No. You look...you look stunning Phoenix. Tony will not be able to keep his eyes off of you” Rhodey says.

“What if this plan fails” she asks?

“Then he lost out on an amazing woman. Shall we” Rhodey says leaning his elbow out to her.

“We shall” Phoenix says before linking her arm through his elbow as he leads her out of the building. 

-X-  
At the ball, Rhodey and Phoenix have just walked in and instantly she feels all eyes on her making her self conscience, her grip on his arm tightens.

“Hey calm down. Breathe” he coaches and she nods slowly releasing her grip.

“Rhodes. Who is this beautiful woman that is accompanying you tonight” a man with some gray hair in a dark grey suit says as he walks up to them.

“This is the lovely Phoenix. She works for Mr. Stark, Phoenix meet Sergeant Cristopher Heating” Rhodey says.

“Pleasure to meet you” she says reaching her hand out for him to shake.

“No the pleasure's all mine” he says taking her hand and dropping a kiss to her exposed skin, she smiles before he releases her hand.

“James” she hears and he looks over to see an older African-American man waving him over. 

“I will be right back” James says to her and she nods, Cristopher thinks it’s just a friendly jesture when in reality it’s to keep her calm so her powers won’t go out of whack.

She excuses herself from Cristopher and makes her way over to the punch bowl, exhaling she goes to grab a cup when it’s plucked out of her hands. Turning around she comes face to face with the one and only Tony Stark.

“Well Phoenix. Pleasure to see you here” he says.

“I’m Rhodey’s plus one. May I have my cup back” she says reaching for it but he moves it out of her grip. 

“Not so fast. I am not used to seeing you in this type of assemble. It works” he says.

“You’re not used to seeing anyone like me in this assemble you mean” she asks?

“What do you mean like you” he asks?

“Nothing forget I said anything” she says waving him off. 

“No. Tell me what do you mean” he asks turning her back to face him as she makes motion to walk away.

“Anyone who's not Pepper Potts. I’m not little Ms. Perfect like her alright, I grew up with a rough life” she says.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that! You don’t even know her” he snarls looking around to make sure no one hears them.

“There you go once again defending her! I believe she left you when she realized that you weren’t going to give up being Iron Man. She tried to change you Tony but you have her on this damn pedestal so damn high that you are blinded by the truth” she barks him.

“Oh yeah? Maybe it’s because we have history or maybe it’s because she still means something to me. Or maybe it’s because she is the only friend who hasn’t left my side other than Rhodey” he says.

“Where does that leave me? Just someone who works for you? All of our moments together” she says.

“That was it! They were just moments, they meant nothing to me” he says harshly, Phoenix flinches at his tone before dropping her head.

When she raises her head, he sees silent tears building in her eyes. 

“This is what I get for falling in love with a selfish, egotistic, arrogant jackass” she says.

“We’ll join the hate Tony club baby because trust me, it won’t be the first time I let you down” he says.

“I don’t hate you Anthony. I can’t find it in myself to hate you, but I do hate Tony Stark and this front you put on. Deep down inside you are just like me Tony, you are broken. You are angry and you are scared of being alone” she says.

“That’s where you are wrong cupcake. I’m nothing like you, because unlike you. I don’t give a damn about how you feel or what you may think of me. So hate me all you want, it won’t change the fact that you will never be more than just an employee to me” he says.

The loud impact sound fills the entire room, leaving it surrounded in absolute silence as everyone looks at them. Tony’s face red and stinging as he looks up at her, her once determined and hardened face now completely broken and pain filled. 

“I hope you rot in hell” she says before picking up the bottom of her dress and rushing out of the ball taking the stairs as fast as she can with heels on. 

James rushes over to Tony with anger covering his face as he looks at his best friend. 

“What did you say to her” Rhodey asks?

“Just told her the truth” he says shrugging and James stares at him reading his expression.

“She told that she is in love with you didn’t she” he asks?

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you believe her” Tony groans.

“She wasn’t lying Tony. Phoenix is helplessly, stupidly in love with you. She was scared to tell you because she was scared of your reaction. But after today I don’t think she will ever want to see you again and to be honest I can’t blame her” Rhodey says looking at his friend with disgust before walking away to find Phoenix. 

-X-  
Tony makes it home two hours after Rhodey left, he got a lecture from Pepper and he just really can use a drink right now. Especially since it started to rain, thus darkening his mood even more. 

He walks into the compound only for Rhodey to walk in but he sighs when he sees its Tony.

“Hello to you too Cupcake. I can feel the love” Tony says.

“This isn’t a joke Tony. It has been nearly three hours and Phoenix isn’t home yet. I had F.R.I.D.A.Y try to track her phone but the signal was lost. Vision can’t find her anywhere and I’m scared that she has either gotten lost or worse” Rhodey says. 

“Don’t worry James. I didn’t use my powers for evil” they hear and turn around to see Phoenix walk in the door, her hair completely soaked and sticking to her face. Her dress nearly see through, her purse and heels in her hands. 

“Where have you been” Rhodey asks?

“I went to visit my parents” she says before walking past them and towards the elevator to go to her room.

Tony watches her leave when he feels a push against his shoulder and looks to see Rhodey pointing at Phoenix’s backside.

“Fix it now” he says and walks out of the room. 

-X-  
Finished has changed out of her wet clothes into a tank top, sweatpants and is drying her hair. Today has been officially the worst day of her life, she crawls in bed and pulls the sheets over her when there is a knock at her door.

“Who is it” she calls, her voice raspy from all the crying she did.

“Tony” he says and she scoffs, he just hasn’t gotten enough of humiliating and hurting her. 

“Go away” she yells to him, the door handle twists before it opens and he steps in.

“The hell” she says sitting up in bed looking at him appalled.

“I have the override code. I think it’s time we had a talk” he says closing the door behind him. 

“Just leave me alone” Phoenix says burying her face in her arms.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Tony finally have their talk and new decisions regarding their relationship are made.

“See I can’t do that. I think it’s time we had a talk” he says.

“You said all that needed to be said tonight. So please just leave me alone” she says, Tony ignores her and walks over sitting on the bed. She scoffs and sits farther away from him on the bed as he makes himself comfortable and props up against the headboard. 

“I have all night to sit up in this room with you. So if you want that to be in complete silence so be it, just want you to know that I am utterly annoying when bored” he says turning his head to look at her. 

“Why is your vendetta to make my life miserable? Haven’t you ruined me enough today?! Or do you just like to see me miserable” she barks at him. 

“Fire ball” Tony tries but Phoenix’s eyes cut and zoom in on him, he can see anger inside of her normal, sweet brown eyes. 

“No. My name isn’t Fireball or fire cracker. My name is Phoenix. Now get the hell out of my room. As far as I’m concern teammates don’t share a bed” she snarls at him before scooting to the edge of the bed.

Tony watches her figure before he realizes that she is heading to walk out of the room and he sees her clenching her fists, her shoulders tense. He hurriedly jumps off the bed and grabs her upper arm, turning her around and pushing her up against the wall.

“Are you crazy” she barks at him, her eyes darkening with anger as she feels her power growing within her, threatening to break over the surface.

“When and how” he asks?

“When and how, what” she bites at him?

“When and how did you fall in love with me” he asks?

“I’m not” she says firmly.

“No? So if I kissed Pepper tonight at the ball you wouldn’t care” he says and he sees hurt run across her eyes before they harden back to anger. 

“Nope. You’re a grown ass man. Do as you please. Who am I kidding? You do what you want anyway right? It’s always Tony’s way or the highway. Well you know what Anthony Edward Stark you are a damn jerk. Now get off me” she says and pushes her hands against his chest, but when she does her power flows out so instead of him just tumbling back. Tony flies across the room against the wall, he groans as his back hits it before dropping to his knees.

“You know your power has a little kick to it. But I have powers too, F.R.I.D.A.Y code 1538 lock down this room until I say so” he calls.

“Code 1538 lockdown sequence accepted” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds, Phoenix shakes her head and races towards the door pulling on the handle but nothing happens it.

“Looks like it’s just us Fire ball” Tony says behind her back. 

“You must have a death wish” she says turning around to face him, only to be met with his smirk.

-X-  
“Just tell me when and how” Tony says as he is sitting on the floor with his knees up as Phoenix sits on the bed looking at him.

“What type of dumb question? When and how did I fall in love with you?! I don’t know maybe it was when you fell asleep on my shoulder on the couch and for the first time you looked at peace. Like you didn’t have any type of weight on your shoulders. Or maybe it’s the way that even though your old teammates turned their backs on you, that you still helped them” Phoenix says.

“Fire ball” he tries but she shakes her head as she climbs off the bed.

“Or maybe I fell in love while trying not to fall in love with you! Falling in love means that you are giving someone the option to hurt you and I have been hurt too many times Anthony! But seeing you with Pepper at the ball, it hurt me. It hurt me because that means you chose her over me, that means I will always come second to her” Phoenix says aggressively as tears roll down her face hitting the carpet. 

Tony doesn’t know what to say as he looks at her, he finally can see Phoenix for the woman that she really is and not this hard persona she puts up.

“God! Friday let me out. Please” Phoenix whimpers the last part as she presses her back against the door. 

Tony stands up and walks until he is completely in front of Phoenix, she averts her eyes away from him, not wanting him to see her like this.

His hands come up on her face, turning her to face him even though she puts up a fight. 

“You’re wrong. You are so wrong. Pepper is my friend and that is all, rather I want to admit it or not. I have developed feelings for you, strong ones so I pushed you away. I kept us in the friend level because once I cross that line, your life instantly changes and my enemies will come for me through you. I thought I was protecting both of us from getting hurt, but instead I hurt you more” he says using his thumb to wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks. 

“What do you want from me, Tony” she says as her shoulders sag, too tired to keep this up with him. 

“A chance to show you that I can be what you need me to be. I’m not saying that I will chance or that I’m not going to be a jerk. But if you give me a chance, I promise to try and be better” he says dropping his hands to rest at his side.

Phoenix gets bold and leans forward pressing her lips against his, Tony is taken back at first before his arms come up around her back pressing her back against the wall. 

Her hands tangle in his hair as the kiss deepens, his hands sliding across her back to rest on her hips as he presses closer against him. 

“Tony” she whimpers before his big, hands slip down to cup the back of her knees and pull them up so her legs wrap around his back. 

He walks them back towards the bed and lies her down on it, breaking the heated kiss so both can inhale some needed air. 

“I’m not having sex with you tonight” she says and he sits back on his knees in front of her not saying anything, Phoenix exhales thinking she ruined everything and throws her back against the mattress.

Tony hands come up on the mattress on either side of her as he leans his body over hers, she looks up at him confused.

“I’m willing to wait” he says before leaning down for a slower kiss this time. She obliges and hooks her arms around his neck. 

“But not too long as I have needs. Maybe I can call up Pepper or another female friend to help me” he says and Phoenix looks at him before pushing at his chest as he laughs. 

“I’m kidding Fireball calm down” he says interlocking his fingers with hers and smiling down at her. 

“Not funny. Can we go to sleep now, I am beyond tired” Phoenix says. 

“Yeah we can”’Tony says and rolls dramatically onto his stomach making her laugh.

“Move you’re on my blanket and it gets cold at night” Phoenix says pushing his arm.

“I give off wonderful body heat come on” Tony says tapping his chest and holding his arms out. 

“You just want to cuddle with me” she says.

“Is that a bad thing to cuddle with my girlfriend” he asks and she rolls her eyes before scooting over and laying her head on his chest. His arms tighten around her keeping her close and she hums contently, he really does give off a lot of body heat. 

“Wait. Tony did you just call me your girlfriend” she asks, only to be rewarded with a loud fake snore. She smiles before draping her arm around his waist and closing his eyes. 

-X-  
James wakes up at seven am that morning and realizes that there is a meeting with General Ross at nine and Tony has to come, it’s ‘serious business’. He showers and gets dressed before walking down to Tony’s workshop thinking that is where he will be, but Tony isn’t there.

“Maybe he went to sleep after talking to Phoenix” he mumbles and makes his way to Tony’s room on the second floor. He knocks on the door and waits but gets no response. 

“Tony? Come on man get up” he calls.

“Tony’s room was not occupied last night” F.R.I.D.A.Y says making him jump and hold his chest.

“Damn it! Next time warn me! Then where is Tony” James asks while trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Try Master Phoenix’s room” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds and James eyes widen.

“He didn’t. I know he didn’t” he says marching towards Phoenix’s room. 

He makes it to her room and knocks on the door but gets no response.

“Phoenix. Tony” he calls loudly before knocking repeatedly. 

The door finally opens revealing Tony, shirtless only in sweatpants. 

“What the hell! I said fix it as in talk to her not sleep with her” Rhodey barks at him.

“Shh you’re gonna wake her” Tony says glancing over his shoulder to see she is still asleep on her side.

“Now we didn’t sleep together. We talked and I fell asleep in here, it got hot so I took off my shirt that was it. Now what exactly is it that has you waking me up at six am when you claim I need to rest” Tony says scratching his wild, bed hair. 

“Meeting with Ross at seven. Get ready” Rhodes says before glancing back at Phoenix’s sleeping form and then Tony and walking away. 

“Ok butter cups” Tony calls after him.

James flips him the finger as he turns the corner making his way towards the elevator.


	8. Eight

Phoenix arm stretches out reaching for Tony but only getting an empty bed, she raises her head and sits up in bed. She runs her hands through her hair, closing her eyes she exhales as visions of last night flash in her mind.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y what time is it” she asks allowing the sheets to pool around her ankles.

“It is ten am Ms. Alexander” the A.I responds.

“Hmm? I’ll make breakfast” Phoenix says and scoots out of the bed and makes her way to the kitchen on the first floor. 

When she walks in she sees Vision sitting at the counter with a black mug in his hands.

“Are you drinking coffee” she asks him confused?

“I was attempting to but this specific beverage has a peculiar taste” he says tilting his head as he looks down at hit, Phoenix chuckles at his antics. He reminds her of a young child, around the age of six or seven. 

“Well I’m going to make breakfast. I will try not to disturb you” she says.

“Ms. Alexander you can not disturb me. I actually do not mind your company” he says.

“Really? I thought you would relate more to Anthony...Tony since he is your creator” Phoenix says as she starts pulling out bowls and ingredients.

“Stark and I do not see eye to eye” Vision says.

“Because you betrayed him” Phoenix says, she meant it as a question but it came out harsher than intended. 

“I see he has filled you in on our history” Vision says.

“No I watch the news when I wasn’t running” Phoenix says before she realizes what she just said.

“Running from what” Vision asks?

“Nothing just going for a jog” she says hoping he believes her lie.

“Oh” he says before looking away from her and she lets out a big breath. 

-X-  
Tony and Rhodes are sitting in Ross’s office and they realize it’s only the three of them and not more.

“I thought you said this was a meeting cupcake” Tony says to Rhodes.

“Professionalism please” Rhodes says at his nickname Tony calls him.

“Sorry boo boo. But what brings us here” Tony says unbuttoning his jacket and leaning back in the chair with his shades over his eyes.

“This” Ross says and turns around to a TV behind him and points the remote at it. The screen comes on and it looks like a normal, dark night; Tony stares blankly at it getting annoyed.

“You woke me up for a dark night” Tony deadpan standing up.

“Sit down and shut up. Watch” Ross demands, Tony scoffs about to walk out when he sees a green, fluorescent light flash across the sky.

“Woah. Go back. What was that” Rhodes asks?

“I don’t know. My men sent this to me two days ago, at first I thought it was a satellite but then it happened again last night” Ross says just as it flashes across the sky again.

“That doesn’t look normal Tony” Rhodes says.

“Yeah” Tony says zoning out as he looks at the sky. 

“What do you think it is” Ross asks?

“Gods” Rhodes asks?

“I haven’t had contact with Blondie or his trickster of a brother in months” Tony says.

“I’m going to assume that you are talking about the man with the hammer and blonde hair” Ross says.

“I can try and contact him but there is no guarantee he will answer” Tony says.

“Well try and keep this between us. The public can not know” Ross says.

“Yeah because that worked so well with the Accords” Tony says sarcastically before turning to Rhodes and buttoning up his one button again. Rhodes stands up and follows Tony out of the office.

In the car on the way back to the compound, Rhodes looks at Tony who is busy on his phone texting while Happy drives them back home. 

“So...are we not going to talk about you and Phoenix” Rhodes asks?

“Whatever do you mean” Tony asks?

“You guys slept in her bed and you want me to believe that you didn’t have sex” Rhodes says.

“Yes that is correct” Tony says putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Well it’s hard for me to believe you” Rhodes says as the limo stops.

“We’re here” Happy announces from behind the partition. 

“Well boo boo that’s not my problem” Tony says before climbing out of the car.

They walk into the building and sees Vision sitting on the couch while a documentary on elephants plays on TV, they really have to find him a better hobby. 

“Here you go Vision” they hear and turn to see Phoenix walk into the living room with a cup of coffee, made with sugar and creme. She freezes when she notices Tony and Rhodes standing in the hallway.

Tony’s eyes glance up and down before he squints them.

“Is that my shirt” he asks?

Phoenix is wearing his button up shirt he had on yesterday with some leggings and long black socks, she rocks back and forth before thinking she did something wrong.

“Um...yeah. I can take it off if you want” she tells him.

Tony sees Vision and Rhodes watching him waiting to see what happens and he clears his throat before walking over to her, she hands Vision his coffee and smiles at him when Tony grabs her arm.

“Let’s go somewhere and talk” he says leading her towards the elevator.

“What is that all about” Vision asks?

“Tell me you can’t be that dense man” Rhodes says and Vision just looks at him.

“Robots these days” Rhodes says shaking his head and walking away. 

-X-  
Tony pulls Phoenix into his room and closes the door behind him before turning to face her.

“Hey. I don’t like being manhandled” Phoenix says glaring at him.

“We need to have a serious talk regarding this thing between us” he says.

“You mean our relationship” Phoenix asks?

“This is not a relationship” Tony says says.

“Oh it’s not? Alright” Phoenix says and goes to walk out of the room but Tony leans against the door so she can’t leave out.

“Let me finish” he says.

“Tony what is it” she asks getting aggravated and slowly losing control of her powers. 

“This can’t be a relationship because I haven’t taken you on a date yet. But we have to postpone it until I can figure out what is going on with blondie up there” Tony says pointing at the ceiling.

“Who, God” Phoenix asks?

“What? No he isn’t even blonde! Never mind that I am talking about Thor” Tony says.

“The handsome God” she asks?

“He isn’t handsome” Tony argues.

“Eh yeah he is” Phoenix argues back. 

“We aren’t debating this” Tony says and Phoenix chuckles at his jealousy, even though he doesn’t want to admit it. She walks over and hooks her arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

“Is that you wanted to talk about” she asks?

“No we need to keep our relationship out of the public eye. I don’t want anyone to find out about you and use you to get to me” Tony says.

“You want to hide us? Hide me” she says stepping away and letting her arms fall to her side, Tony sees this and wraps his arms around her back pulling her back against him.

“No I am not hiding you. I am protecting you” he says.

“Sure” she says.

“You understand right? I can’t protect the city and you at the same time” he says.

“You don’t have to protect me” Phoenix says.

“Just promise that you won’t say anything” Tony says.

“Fine! I promise” Phoenix says rolling her eyes when a loud, siren flows through the room.

“Sir we have two intruders on top of the roof” FRIDAY alerts him.

“Time for action. Knew it was too good to be true. I will never be at peace” Tony says before running out of the room, he runs towards the window at the end of the hallway and it opens before he jumps out of it falling down. 

“Tony” Phoenix screams running towards the window when she sees him flying up towards the roof in his iron man suit. She exhales before running towards the elevator as the sirens continue to blare.

It seems like it takes forever for her to reach the roof, once she does she sees Vision and Rhodey are already up there. Rhodey in his War Machine suit, there is also a man with short, dark blonde hair in damaged and torn clothes with a patch over his eye. Alongside him is a man in Black and green with black, shoulder length hair and beside him is a short but bulkier man with a green hue. And then lastly there is a girl in silver metal with a sword in her hand.

“What the hell” she says and everyone turns to look at her.

“Why aren’t you inside” Tony growls at her.

“I am an Avenger” Phoenix states firmly. 

“No. I never gave you that title” he argues back.

“Look you two can argue later. Thor what are you doing here and what happened to your eye” Rhodes asks?

“Oh Thor? As in the cute God of lightning” Phoenix asks walking closer, Tony looks at her before hardening his face back, his face covered by his face plate. 

“My ship was attacked. We barely escaped” Thor says. 

“Who attacked your ship” Rhodey asks?

“Tall, muscular man in gold armor named Thanos” the woman says.

“Um wait excuse me. Who are you” Tony asks?

“Valkyrie” Thor says.

“Oh alright. We will discuss your need to bring strangers to my home later. What did he want and are you the cause of the green light” Tony asks?

“Yes when I destroyed Asgard that is the outcome” Thor says.

“You destroyed your home” Rhodes asks? 

“Is that our biggest concern right now? We have a giant after us and he wants the infinity stone that he gave to me. But currently rests inside the head of red man over there” Loki says nodding at Vision.

“How big is this man we are talking? Hulk big” Rhodes asks?

“Bigger. Scarier” Bruce says.

“Great. Just great. Everything was so peaceful” Tony says throwing his hands up when he sees Phoenix shivering out the corner of his eyes since she isn’t wearing a jacket. 

“Well now that’s over” Rhodes says.

“Let’s all go inside the compound where it is warmer and talk more about what we know about this Thanos” Tony suggests, Phoenix nods and moves to walk towards the elevator when Loki sprints over to her and pushes the elevator button for her.

“Thank you” she says rubbing her arms.

“You’re welcome my lovely. Would you like my jacket” he suggests, Tony growls as his fists balls up and Rhodes sees this laughing. 

“Calm down” he says to his friend.

“Phoenix you’re the only human one here. You can ride with me back” Tony calls over to her making her and Loki look over.

“I don’t mind riding the elevator” she says and Loki smirks when Tony walks over to them and wraps his arm around her back pulling her against his chest. 

“I need your help in the lab and this is quicker. Hold on tight” he says and Phoenix looks up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He releases her back and puts his hands out, Phoenix gasps once his feet lifts off the ground. 

“Tony this is scary” she says looking down to see they are above buildings and people who look like ants compared to her.

“Just don’t look down” he says.

“Yeah sounds so easy” she says before he turns his body sideways aiming towards to fit through a window, Phoenix yelps and closes her eyes when she feels them stop moving. 

“You can open your eyes now gorgeous” Tony says, she opens her eyes to see that they are in his work studio. 

“That was the worse experience of my life” she says releasing him and staggering back a little.

“Woah” Tony says reaching out balancing her.

“I’m fine. The elevator would have been fine” she says looking at him.

“I didn’t want you to ride with Loki” Tony says.

“Jealous” Phoenix asks?

“Nothing to be jealous of” Tony says as the suit removes itself from around his body.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into Phoenix’s past is revealed as Tony finally admits what he is afraid of.

It has been two weeks since Thor, Loki, Bruce and Valkyrie have arrived at the Avengers Tower; since they have arrived Tony has been in stuck in his lab researching on the infinity stones. Other than his jealousy spell with Loki, Tony has not made any other acknowledgement towards the change in their relationship. 

Phoenix is sitting in the living room watching Criminal Minds, Loki still dressed in his black and green suit comes and sits down beside her.

“We are finally alone beautiful” he says and she glances at him out the corner of her eye.

“We are never alone in this tower” she says focusing back on the screen.

“So my beautiful Asgardian, why are you the only woman here love. I was under the impression all Avengers have powers but I have yet to see you use any” Loki says.

“My power is a great one so I don’t use it unless needed” Phoenix says, Loki smirks and inches closer to her before slipping his arm around her shoulder.

“What the hell do you think you are doing” she asks leaning away from him.

“I can show you the world, love, as a God I can make you the Goddess of every planet and dimension you wish” he says.

Hearing a voice clear, she looks up to see Tony and Thor behind them; she looks between Tony and Loki to see Loki has a sly smirk on his face. Tony walks off and Phoenix jumps over the top of the couch and rushes to catch up to him, she manages to stop him before he gets in the elevator and grabs his arm.

“I have work to do Alexander” he says brushing her hand off of him, she feels rejected and her face drop.

“Tony. What you just saw was nothing” she says.

“It looks like I just saw you and Loki almost kiss, so if that is all you want” he says.

“Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. I don’t want him, I only want you” she says.

“Yeah you and everyone else in the world. You don’t want Anthony Stark, you wan Tony Stark and Ironman. We have an alien invasion coming in and I can’t be distracted by this fling we have so let’s end it here” he says.

“Fling? So these past few months meant nothing to you” she asks?

“You said it yourself you would never be Pepper” Tony says, Phoenix eyes fill with tears as she steps back away from him. 

“How dare you” she snarls at him.

“What did you expect sweetheart, that we would live happily ever after and have mini Starks running around. Newsflash peaches, I’m an Avenger, I’m selfish and I don’t care about anyone but myself. Whatever we had was a fantasy I thought I wanted” he snarls at her. 

The lights start flickering throughout the entire building and Thor and Loki run into the hallway followed by Vision and Rhodey.

“Hey what’s wrong” Rhodey asks Phoenix, her fists balls up and the lights in the hallway completely burst as she looks at Tony. 

“I hope you rot in hell” Phoenix says and pushes Tony against the elevator door as she disappears towards the training room, Rhodey turns to Tony who just shrugs and slips into the elevator to go to his room.

-X-  
Two days have passed since Phoenix and Tony’s break up, she has avoided him at all cost; barely coming out her room unless it’s to get food and then she goes back up there.

The other houseguests have noticed the tension throughout the house, Vision not quite able to understand human emotions yet is standing outside of Phoenix’s door and knocks.

“Go away” she calls out.

“It is Vision. I wish to speak to you” he calls back, a pregnancy silence fills them before the door opens and Phoenix opens the door and looks up at him.

Her hair hanging loosely in curls over her shoulders, in yoga pants and an hoodie too big for he frame, bags under her puffy and swollen eyes with music playing behind them in her room.

“May I come in” he asks?

“I really don’t want any company right now, Vision” she says.

“Have you been crying” he asks, she turns her head and looks away; not wanting to look any weaker than she already does.

“It’s fine. I’ll get over it, just like I got over everything else. Today is just a really bad day for me” she says.

“June sixth” he asks her and she nods.

“Today is the tenth anniversary of my parents death” she says exhaling.

“May I ask what happened” Vision asks, Phoenix tilts her head and looks at him.

”I killed them” she says before stepping back and closing the door in his face. 

-X-  
Vision makes his way into the kitchen where everyone else is but he is talking to FRIDAY, Tony looks up after hearing her voice.

“Pull up June sixth two hundred eight, deaths one survivor a young woman” he says.

“Hey. What’s going on” Rhodey asks?

“On the evening of June sixth, Eliza and James Alexander were killed in a house fire caused by a gas explosion. Only survivor was their twenty six year old daughter Phoenix Alexander” FRIDAY says.

“Phoenix witnessed her parents die” Rhodey asks?

“Excuse me” Tony says and stands up off his stool, Rhodey stops him and grabs his arms.

“I won’t let you hurt her anymore. If you are going up there to just make things worse, leave her alone” Rhodey says.

“I’m going to fix this” Tony says.

“I don’t know if I should believe that or not” Rhodey says.

“Trust me” Tony says before patting his friends hand resting on his arm, Rhodey releases his arm after looking at Tony eyes and seeing he looks sincere. 

-X-  
Phoenix is standing alone in her room with a photo of her parents in her hands, a lone tear rolls off her cheek and hits the photo. 

“I’m so sorry Mama and Daddy” she says running her finger along their faces. 

The door to her room opens and she turns around to see Tony standing in her room looking at her.

“What the hell are you doing here” she asks putting the picture on top of the dresser back in her jewelry box.

“Vision looked up your parents death, I came up here to give my condolences” he says.

“Well I got them you can leave now” Phoenix says hardening her facial expression and crossing her arms. 

“Two days ago I said some harsh things I didn’t mean” he says taking steps towards her.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to hear any of this” she says.

“I know you got a lot on your mind today and I’m not trying to complicate things. I want to apologize in person” he says.

“Go apologize to Pepper” she barks at him. 

“You have every right to be mad at me. I hurt you and it seems like all I do is hurt you. It’s because I was trying to protect you” he says.

“Protect me from what? Your lies” she yells.

“No from this unknown alien! I care for you Phoenix more than I have ever cared for anyone in my life. You have been there for me when no one else have, you saved my best friend. You made me genuinely smile, I feel at ease with you” Tony says, now standing face to face with Phoenix. 

“Why are you telling me this” she asks?

“I’m telling you this because...I am in love with you Phe” he says and she looks at him shocked, Tony Stark just admitted that he is in love with her.

“What did you say” she asks softly as tears threaten to spill out her eyes.

“I said that I Anthony Edward Stark loves you Phoenix Alexander and it scares the hell out of me” he says.

She reaches up placing her hands on his face looking him in his eyes, he looks vulnerable and raw right now; finally allowing her to see the real him.

“I love you too Anthony but I don’t want to get hurt again” she whimpers.

“I will not hurt you again” he states firmly resting one hand on the curve of her lower back, raising his other hand to rest on her cheek and wipe off the fallen tears. 

Phoenix leans in and presses her lips against his, he grasps her chin gently and tilts her head as the kiss deepens. Her fingers lace together behind his head as his rest on her hips and draws her closes against him, his lips slide down from her lips to under her chin before latching on to the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“Tony” she moans tugging the back of his hair in her hands while moving her head to allow him better access. 

“Can I” he asks rocking their hips together, Phoenix pulls away before grabbing his head in her hands and pecking his lips.

“Make love to me Tony” she says, her normally velvet brown eyes now almost black with lust.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Tony finally release all of their tension that has been building up in the mist of the alien invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead. Be fore warned.

Tony breaks away from Phoenix and looks her intensely in the eyes, he has thought about this day for a while now but her emotions are heightened right now.

“You’re not in the right mind set right now” he says.

“You don’t want to make love to me” she says dejected as her shoulders drop and her eyes soften. 

Tony steps forward in front of her again and grasps her head in his hands shaking his head, gently wiping her cheeks with his thumbs while resting his head against hers.

“I want nothing more than to make love to you, to show you how much I love you. But you are grieving right now, I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and regret it” he says.

“I won’t. Tony I need this. I want this” she says.

“Phe-“ he tries only to get cut off by her kissing him passionately silencing him, one hand on his waist while the other is yanking at his belt. Unbuckling the belt, her eyes drop to focus on the task as Tony’s head drops to where he is scraping his teeth against the skin on her neck. 

“Tony” she whimpers moving to grab his hand with her free hand, her head fills dizzy as she tries to stabilize herself. 

“You wanted this. No going back” he says as she finally unzips his zipper and pushes the flap of his jeans open. 

“I know” she says before stepping away and raising her arms slipping her hoodie off her head leaving her only in her red, lace bra that pushes up her cleavage; leaving barely anything to be left imagined and her yoga pants. 

She circles around Tony feeling really dominant, she watches amused as Tony’s head turns to follow her. 

Running her nails gently down his neck and arms, she sits on the foot of her bed and looks at him seductively.

“Are you waiting for an invitation, Mr. Stark” she says.

“I never needed one with you” he says before walking over to her, placing his hands on her knees he pulls her legs apart so he can stand in between them. 

“Mhm well do as you please” Phoenix says, Tony hands slide down her legs making her arch up against him. 

Her hands come up running down his chest before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and raising it above his arms. 

Once it comes from over his arms, his lips attack her with so much force she nearly falls back but his firm grip on her head keeps her straight. She reaches up grasping his arms, he presses his leg in between hers making her gasp against his lips. 

“Tony please” she whimpers rocking his leg, he chuckles before nudging her shoulder so she falls on her back. 

He presses a hand on her lower stomach while his other hand slips her yoga pants down her legs, attempting to raise herself up on her elbows and look at him but his hand on her stomach stops her. 

“No peeking” he says before raising one of her bare leg on his shoulder and turning his head to kiss the side of her knee. 

Her breathing comes out labored as she reaches down and runs her fingers through his hair, as his kisses her closer to her core the closer she becomes to losing all control. 

“FRIDAY lock down this room. No interruptions” Tony speaks.

“Lock down sequence activated boss” FRIDAY says back.

Phoenix eyes close as she leans back on the bed when she feels Tony fingers trace the outline of her lace underwear. 

“I’ll buy you some more” he says, barely having time to respond before they are tore from her body and she looks at him shocked. 

“Tony those were expensive” she says. 

“Hush that pretty mouth of yours princess” he says before crawling above her, Phoenix arms hook around his neck and looks at him. 

She outlines his trimmed beard before looking down at his skin, she can see the healed scar from where he has Extremis removed. Running her finger across the scar before sliding down a little and pressing her lips against it.

“A battle scar proving you have won another battle. You are an incredible man and an even better Avenger” she says softly kissing his neck, Tony presses his fists against the sheets when she pushes at his pants.

“Take these off” she says against his lips, he pulls away to stand at the foot of the bed. She watches through lidded eyes as he strips out of his pants and his boxers, her brown eyes scan over his toned body. 

Even in his prime, he still has an amazing physique. A light level of sweat glistening his chest, the rays of the sun catching it perfectly. 

“You sure you still want this old man” he asks her?

“Yes positive. Now come make love to me” she says and crawls back until her head is laying on the pillows. 

Tony kneels on the mattress, crawling towards her with a predator look in his eyes. Phoenix looks up at him as he hovers over her, dropping his lower body in between her legs he looks down at her. 

“You are beautiful” he says, she smiles up at him before letting out a surprised gasp as she feels him slowly enter her. A slight burn makes her grab at his back and close her eyes, his head dropping to be buried in his shoulder as her heat tightens around him. 

Phoenix is far from a virgin, only having sex with other person when she was seventeen. But Tony is bigger than he was and that nearly ten years ago. 

“Please move” she says resting a hand on the back of his head, Tony raises his head and looks at her before starting to develop a slow rhythm. 

His slowness is drawing Phoenix crazy, she can feel every inch of him. It’s like her senses are filling with his presence: his touch, his taste, his feel and more; scratching at his back she tosses her head to the side. 

“Tony” she screams when his pace unexpectedly picks up and she places her hand against his chest, his hands grips her hips firmly holding them around his waist as he enters her over and over again. 

“Phoenix” he grunts kissing her, both lost in pleasure so the kisses are filled with them panting, meaning and whimpers. 

He tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth, she feels her body tensing up and knows that she is close to her release. 

“You’re mine. Nobody will take you from me” he says. 

“Nobody” she whimpers gripping the sheets in her hand while her other scratches at his back. 

“Not Loki or Thor” he says.

“No one. Tony please” she whimpers as it feels like her blood is heating up inside her body. 

“What do you need Phoenix” he asks kissing her again. 

“Tony” she chants his name in a mantra when she feels her body convulse and the ball of tension that was building up in her stomach burst.

“Anthony” she screams holding him tightly in her arms as her legs lock around his waist, her body shuddering; the pleasure prolonging as Tony continues to pleasure her. 

“Phe let go” he says tapping her leg, she opens her eyes to see his brows are furrowed and his jaw is clenching. He looks like he is an inch away from losing it, Phoenix uses what strength she has left and manages to flip them around to where she is on top. 

He sits up against the pillows as his arms lock around her back, she places her hands on his shoulders as she lifts her hips up before propelling herself back on his shaft. 

“Are you close Tony” she asks through a broken moan. 

“Fuck yes” Tony says through gritted teeth, he reaches up and manages to unsnap her bra sliding it down her arms. 

The cool air of the room instantly makes them hard and Tony hands comes up gripping one firmly making her whimper, she feels her second orgasm coming and rocks faster on his lap. 

“Same time” she whimpers as his hand on her hips grows tighter, Tony starts thrusting up having to take back control. 

“Phoenix” Tony says before letting go of her breasts and gaining a vice grip on her lips, she keeps one arm around his neck gripping his hair while the other arm reaches back resting on his wrist. 

“Tony please. I can’t” she whimpers, something in Tony snaps and his eyes darken before she starts slamming her down to meet his thrust making her scream out louder each time. 

“Fuck. I’m almost there” he says as the clapping sound of skin enters the room, Phoenix moans become screaming cries as she pushes down on his wrist each time he slams her down on him. 

“Tony. Tony. I love you” she screams as her orgasm rips through her body and she throws her head back, Tony eyes clench shut as he slams her down on him once more and he feels his body goes lucid. It’s like an out of the world experience, Phoenix body drops against his as the after shakes leave her quivering. 

Tony lies on her back letting her fall back on his chest, their breathing pattern counter acting each other. 

“You ok sweetheart” he asks pulling the sheets over their bodies. 

“I can’t feel my legs. Much less form a sentence right now” Phoenix says against his chest making him laugh, but because he is still inside of her the laugh vibrates through out his body into her core making her whimper. 

“Oh my gosh” she moans pressing a hand against his lower abdomen.

“You can’t handle this old man baby girl” he says dropping a kiss against her head. 

“Shut up” she says before turning her head and resting her head sideways so they are face to face. 

“I love you” Tony says holding her body against his, Phoenix hand comes up linking their fingers together before pressing a kiss against his lips. 

“I love you too” she says as her eyes close and exhaustion starts to creep in. 

“I’m sorry about everything I said to you two days ago. I didn’t mean any of it. I thought I would be protecting you more by making you think I hate you” he says. 

“Anthony it’s ok to let people in. Not everyone has a vendetta against you. I just want you to trust me” she says opening her eyes to now look at him. 

“I do trust you” he says. 

“Good. Now go to sleep” she says closing her eyes making him laugh again and her whimper. 

“Tony for the love of God don’t laugh” she says making him laugh even harder earning a smack to the chest. 

“Goodnight gorgeous” he says pecking her head and closing his eyes, allowing sleep to consume them both.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of Thanos coming, allies are formed and Tony is faced with his demons he would rather forget about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of Infinity War, will feature main characters but not all minor characters. Will not follow the movie plot but some details are included.

After the special homecoming of Thor, Bruce, Loki and Valkyrie; there has been no mention of Thanos and his army of mutants. Tony has spent many nights in his workshop leaving Phoenix to have many lonely nights, tonight is no different and she has gotten fed up. Wearing only one of Tony’s button down shirt that goes pass her knees, the left side of the shirt hanging off her shoulder slightly as she makes her way into his workshop. Tony is bent over his workspace, scraps of metal and equipment all over the floor.  
“Dum-E hand me the flame torcher” Tony barks out without looking, Phoenix looks as the bot grabs the flame thrower and moves towards Tony but she puts her finger to her lips and takes the flame thrower. She quietly stands behind him and puts the flame thrower in front of him, Tony sees a human hand instead of Dum-E’s electric hook. He raises his head, slowly turning his chair to see Phoenix standing behind him with her arms crossed.

  
"What are you doing up this late” Tony asks innocently but she shakes her head, eyes stern and fierce.

  
“I have not slept in the same bed with my boyfriend in three weeks since our house guests came” Phoenix says.

  
“I’ve been busy. Thanos defeated Thor, Loki and the Hulk. The Hulk was our strongest weapon which means I need to create a better suit” Tony says in a hurried tone and swivels his chair to go back to work but Phoenix grabs him by the shoulders and keeps him facing her.

  
Throwing her legs over his waist, she slips her arms around his neck as she straddles him. His hand automatically coming to rest on her lower back, she exhales while looking at him.

  
“It has been three weeks Tony and we have not heard of an attack from Thanos or his minions. You are overworking yourself for no reason” Phoenix says and Tony shakes his head, standing up abruptly. Phoenix nearly falls but finds her balance at the last minute and stands up.

  
“You don’t understand! I am the last standing Avenger! Everyone else has turned their backs on the world, its up to me to fix this before it destroys the entire city” Tony shouts.

  
“No Anthony it isn’t your responsibility. Why are you always taking the hero role? You aren’t responsible for this city’s protection” Phoenix yells back.

  
“I can’t let anyone else down” Tony yells and Phoenix looks at him as her eyebrow furrows before tilting her head.

  
“I let down the city with Ultron which I created. I failed protecting Rhodey and his spine was broken. I can’t fail everyone. Not again. I can’t fail-“ Tony says before looking away.

Phoenix sees this and steps forward, grasping his head in her hands and making him look up at her. There are unshed tears in his eyes, her mouth opens but nothing comes out.

  
“You can’t fail…” Phoenix says stroking his cheeks as lone tears roll down his face, he looks directly in her eyes as he speaks again.

  
“You. I can’t fail you. Failing people is my specialty but I don’t think I can handle if I fail you” Tony says and she launches forward pressing her lips against his. Tony’s hands come up resting on her hips and drawing her in closer by the hips, she entangles her fingers in his hair before pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

  
“You will never fail me Anthony” she whispers, Tony reaches up and grasps her hands that are now resting on the back of his neck.

-X-  
Days have passed since Phoenix confronted Tony in his workshop, everyone is in the living area watching some crime drama. Phoenix is sitting in between Rhodey and Tony with her legs draped over Tony’s lap, his hand resting on her knee. Bruce and Thor are taking up the smaller couch, Vision is on the other side of Rhodey while Loki and Valkyrie occupy the floor.

  
“Can you please find something else to indulge in, other than this pathetic substitute of entertainment? You Migardians are inferior in forms of the word” Loki says.

  
“Yet here you are in my living room” Tony says making Phoenix and Rhodey laugh before Phoenix lets out a soft whimper of pain.

  
“Are you alright” Tony asks as Phoenix sits up and places her hands on her lower stomach, she nods her head before laying her head on his shoulder.

  
The front door opens with a bang making everyone jump, Tony responds first and clicks a button on his watch. Everyone watches as metal wraps around his arm before an iron hand is formed and a repulsor lights up and he turns to face the door, his face turning deadly pale as he sees who walks through the door.

  
“Hello Tony” Steve says walking into the compound followed by Wanda, Natasha and Sam; Steve now has an beard and Natasha has blonde hair.

  
“Hello Bruce” Natasha says taking a step closer as Tony eyes never leaves Steve, Phoenix seeing this moves over to stand beside Tony as Rhodey stands up off the couch.

  
“Rhodey. You’re walking” Sam says happily which snaps Tony out of his trance and he turns to face his old friend.

  
“Yeah. No thanks to any of you” Tony barks.

  
“You betrayed us not the other way around” Wanda says and Phoenix instantly knows she isn’t going to like her.

  
“Oh shut up witch” Tony snarks back, Wanda steps forward and her hand glows red as she aims it at Tony. Only instead of it hitting him, it hits an barrier and ricochets back at her sending her flying back against the wall.

  
“Wanda” Vision says and rushes over to the Scarlet Witch, everyone else turns to see Phoenix standing in front of Tony.

  
“Did you just deflect her magic” Tony asks intrigued by his girlfriend who has her hands up, she smiles at him.

  
“I won’t let anyone harm you or Rhodey. I promised you protection” Phoenix says and Tony smirks at her.

  
“Is it wrong that I am incredibly turned on right now” Tony asks making her laugh as she looks away.

  
“Yes. It is very wrong and just disgusting” Rhodey says before making a gagging noise and a puking motion.

  
“Aw love bug. Don’t be jealous” Tony says smiling.

  
“You guys this is serious. Dr. Strange was just attacked by two of Thanos’s minions. They are after the time stone” Steve says.

  
“He already has the mind, reality and space stone” Thor says crossing his arm.

  
“That makes him already powerful than any of us. How do we destroy him” Sam asks?

  
“You can’t. Not unless you remove the gauntlet from his hand. It is the glove that holds all six stones giving the holder infinite power” a feminine voice says making everyone look around.

  
“Who the hell said that” Rhodey says when a green woman walks in followed by a tree, a muscular guy with tattoos covering his face, an animal and a blonde guy in a brown leather jacket.

  
“Gamora. She is the daughter of Thanos” the blonde guy says and Thor growls stepping forward as his eyes light with lightning and anger.

  
“Your father killed my friend Heimdall” Thor barks, Bruce and Tony race to hold him back as Gamora takes a step back.

  
“Thanos raised me after slaughtering my village. He is able to be stopped before he gains all six stones or this entire universe can be gone with a snap of his fingers” Gamora says.

  
“Why should we trust the daughter of the guy who is trying to ruin the universe” Tony asks and the animal steps forward.

  
“Same reason we should trust an old man with a light coming out the end of his hand” the animal says and Tony looks at him.

  
“So the possum speaks? This day just gets better and better” Tony says and the animal hisses jumping at Tony only to be caught in the air by the blonde guy but he keeps hissing and scratching towards Tony.

  
"Let me go Peter! Let me get him. I am an raccoon not a possum and I will be treated with respect” he yells.

  
“Kitty is feisty I see. So who the hell are you” Tony asks crossing his arms when a web swings by Rhodey’s head and Peter swings in through the window, landing in a crouching position.

  
“Does anyone use doors” Tony asks rubbing his temple, he can already feel an headache coming on.

  
“Sorry Mr. Stark. My spider senses are acting up and then I seen the spaceship land on your tower” Peter says standing up and walking towards the man he sees as an mentor and surrogate father.

  
“I see you are still recruiting kids in world problems” Steve says and Phoenix looks at him, her eyes squinting at him before he flies into the air and against a book shelf.

  
“Oops sorry” Phoenix says sarcastically, Natasha steps forward but Bruce puts his arm out in front of her.

  
“She is a lot more powerful than half of us. By the time you go to attack, she would have used her powers” Bruce says.

  
“Hey! I don’t know what personal vendettas you have against each other but they end here! Thanos is our biggest problem and we have to find this Dr. Strange and bring him here to be protected” Gamora shouts making everyone look at her.

  
“It’s too late. I couldn’t hold them off” they hear and look as Dr. Strange limps into the room, holding his side. Blood pouring from between the slits of his fingers and a dangerous head wound, Tony steps forward to help him before he collapses.

  
“Phoenix come heal him” Tony says as he rushes over to Dr. Strange, Phoenix drops down beside him and places her palms up facing the ceiling. Everyone washes as her hand are suddenly engulfed in blue flames, she weaves her hands forming an “X” before pulling them apart and the fire grows giving off sparks as it grows bigger.

Tony pushes back until he is away from her, Phoenix feels slightly dizzy but ignores it. Covering his head with one hand and his stomach with the other, a blue hue spreads throughout his head and his hand that is covering his wound. The wounds closes and Phoenix lowers her hands before collapsing to the ground, Tony barely catches her before her head hits the floor.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos reign finally comes to New York and he is prepared to destroy anyone and anything that tries to stop him. With every choice and decision there are consequences, for both Thanos and the Avengers.

Phoenix wakes up in bed, hearing commotion from outside the window she stands up and walks over to see the city is destroyed.  
Tony flies past the window in his Iron Man suit followed by War Machine and Spider Man, Phoenix rushes across the room to the dresser and pulls out her black, leather cat suit. She moves to exit out of the room but hits an barrier, stumbling back before trying to walk through the door again but the barrier is still there. 

She glowers with anger as the Scarlet Witch appears in the doorway with her arm out, obviously she is creating the barrier keeping her locked in the room.  
“I have specific orders from Tony to keep you and Vision in the tower at all costs” Wanda says.

“I have to help Tony. You just keep me here” Phoenix yells but Wanda resolve doesn’t falter, Phoenix steps back as far as she cans and places her hands out facing the Scarlet Witch. Concentrating she closes her eyes and when she opens them they are dark red, Vision appears in the hallway behind Wanda.

“What is she doing” Wanda asks and Vision is barely to pull Wanda aside before Phoenix sends her combustion field at them, shattering Wanda’s force field and the doorway. Vision and Wanda made unconscious by the force of the blast, she looks at them for a second before taking off down the stairs to help Tony.

She makes it aside just as Falcon flies past her, one of his wings broken and smoking before he lands on the hood of a car. She looks ahead to see a tall, purple man in armor fighting off Steve and Natasha; looking around she finds Tony coming up behind Thanos shooting beams at him. Thanos knocks both Steve and Natasha to the side before reaching out and grabbing Tony by the neck.

“No” she screams and races full speed at the Titan, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She manages to climb on top of a car as Thanos grabs Tony’s face mask and yanks it off his face.

“You mortals believe you have strength in numbers but you are out powered as long as I have the infinity stones” Thanos says tossing Tony against the building, she watches the building crumbles around him and lets out a high pitched scream before Thanos disappears into a purple portal.

“Where did he go” Steve asks looking around, Phoenix ignores him as she and War Machine run off to the building where Thanos threw Tony. All of a sudden Thor walks out of the ruins with Tony leaning on his shoulder for support, blood seeping down his head and from his bottom lip.

“Phoenix you were supposed to stay in the tower” he grunts when Wanda crashes beside them on her side, she coughs before sitting up as Vision’s body is thrown out a window. Instead of red, his body is now a dark and empty. A hole in his head from where the infinity stone used to be.

The street cracks beneath everyone as Thanos slams down on the street, everyone is battered and bloodied. Phoenix steps forward in a protective stance as Thanos advances when Gamora steps in front of him with her sword drawn.

“No more Thanos. You have five infinity stones. The last one being the soul stone but you can’t get that one because it requires the sacrifice of someone you love and there is no one you love. So you lose. The one battle you can not win. LEAVE” she yells.

Thanos looks at her before dropping down to his knees in front of her and bowing his head, when he looks up there are tears in his eyes.

“No. Tears won’t work on me. All my life I hated what you were, what you did. Not once have you ever suffered for your consequences but today you will. I don’t feel your pain and I don’t care about your tears. You die today” Gamora says and raises her sword and prepares to strike when Thanos reaches out and grabs the blade stopping it as he looks her in the eyes.

“You were wrong. There is something I love more than anything on this planet. But I sacrificed my mission before and I can’t do it again” he says before conjuring a blade in his hand and pushing it inside her stomach. Gamora gasps as she looks at him before he drops her body to the ground, his head drops as he cries for his daughter he had to kill.

Phoenix seeing he is distracted and grabs Gamora’s blade, Tony sees this and opens his mouth to tell her no. Just as Phoenix goes to dive the blade into Thanos’s black, he stands up and grabs her by the neck making her gasp as her air supply is limited.

“You should know better than to attack a man while he is down” he says before throwing her against a semi truck. Her body hits the ground, falling on her stomach; Tony rushes towards her and drops to her knees ignoring the pain in his ribs. He turns Phoenix on her back to see a large, shard of glass sticking out from her chest. Her eyes closed as her arms hang loosely by her side, War Machine appears beside Tony as does everyone else as his face masks opens revealing his dirt stained, blood caked face as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Come on Phoenix. Get up. You have to get up” Tony says pulling her body into his lap, he yanks out the glass shard out her chest.

“Tony. Anthony I’m so sorry. She’s gone” Rhodey says dropping down beside his friend, Tony shakes his head before sliding his hand to rest on her stomach as he lifts her body up and buries his head in her shoulder.

Thanos is standing in the middle of the city, his hands facing the sky. The clouds turning black as they come together, the wind picking up as a black hole appears in the sky. Cars and buildings flying up into the hole, the superheroes look up at the sky as Thanos glance at them once more before flying off towards the vortex.

“Tony. We may still have a shot at defeating Thanos but we need you to step out of it. Don’t let Phoenix be in vain” Steve says.

“Back off Rogers” Rhodey barks standing up so he is in front of the super soldier when Tony gently lies Phoenix’s body back down on the ground.

He looks up to see Peter limping towards them, his suit torn; he then sees his ex friends all broken before he spots Gamora’s lifeless body being held in Peter’s arms as Groot and Rocket look down sadly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you and our unborn child Phoenix. You were one of the four people in my life I never wanted to fail. I’m sorry Rhodey and I’m sorry Peter, I have to make things right” Tony says looking at the shocked faces at everyone.

“She was pregnant” Wanda asks coming up behind them, she would have fought harder to protect Phoenix if she would have known.

“Wanda shield all of you” Tony says before stepping away from everyone and everyone is confused as his suit peels away from his body and a new one replaces it. He watches as Wanda creates a force field around everyone before sharing one last glance at Rhodey.

“FRIDAY. Power up Super Nova blaster” Tony says and Rhodey eyes widen as Tony flies off following behind Thanos, dodging cars and particles.

“TONY. Wanda let me out” Rhodey says banging his fist on her force field, Bruce steps forward knowing Tony is on a death mission.

“What is a super nova blaster” Peter asks?

“It has five hundred eighty billion as much pour as the sun. That blaster has enough energy to wipe out this entire planet if not contained, the blaster itself can kill Tony because the heat from the blast will burn his skin from his body” Bruce says.

“Bruce bring the green guy out. Now” Rhodey says.

“I can’t bring him out. Every since he was defeated by Thanos, he has been scared to come out” Bruce says.

“Tony. Tony come back” Rhodey yells pounding harder on Wanda’s force field.

Tony disconnects his comm, so he can’t hear Rhodey’s in his ear as he sees Thanos in his vision. He looks at his arm to see the blaster is nearly at one hundred percent power but he needs more time to power up.

“You don’t give up do you” Thanos roars at Tony who shakes his head before sending his fist into Thanos’s jaw, the force of the punch makes him stumble back which shocks him as well as everyone else. 

“You think you’re an God. God is merciful. God is a protector. You are neither of those” Tony growls grabbing Thanos by his shoulders and swinging him around away from the vortex, everyone watches amazed at the power Tony has.

Thanos manages to gain his balance and shoots a beam of power at Tony, it covers his suit but doesn’t knock him down.

“You killed the love of my life and my child” Tony yells before sending blasters at Thanos, the Titan reflects a few with the gauntlet before sending punch after punch to his face plate. After four punches, Tony manages to grab Thanos’s hand and pushes it back before doing a summersault and kicking Thanos with the heel of his boot.

“How is Tony managing to go hand for hand with him” Steve asks.

“Um…you guys look” Peter says and everyone turns to see a red almost smoke coming off of Phoenix’s body and through Wanda’s force field, the smoke continues up into the sky and into Tony’s suit.

“She’s feeding him her power. How is that possible” Dr. Strange asks but Bruce shakes his head as he examines her body closer.

“It isn’t Phoenix that’s doing it. This power is admitting from her stomach. She isn’t helping Tony, their baby is” Bruce says.

“How is that possible? Phoenix is dead which means, sadly so should her baby” Sam says when a loud clap is heard and the black hole closes.

They look up to see Tony and Thanos in the sky, Tony has his hands aiming at Thanos but instead of a blue repulsor, the source of energy is the same color as the sun.

“He’s tapped into the Super Nova” Rhodey says and they watch as Thanos arms and legs instead, his purple skin peeling off as he roads. Tony’s armor beeping as a warning as it over heats, FRIDAY has cut his comm back on his last request.

"These past few years haven’t been the best. I found out that Captain America’s deranged friends was the one who murdered my parents. He kept it hidden for all these years, and I thought we were friends. My best friend was paralyzed in a battle that was reckless and stupid because of his actions but yet everyone finds me to blame” Tony yells as he thrusts his hands out more and grows angrier.

“Steve tell me that isn’t true” Sam says as everyone looks at him, he looks at them especially Rhodey before looking away.

“Bucky is my friend” Steve says when he is hit with a punch that sends him on his back, everyone watches as Bruce stands over him with a greenish hue over his skin and his veins popping in his neck.

“So was he! We were all your friends Rogers but you decided Bucky’s lives were more important than all of ours. You were the one who broke the Avengers not Tony” Bruce shouts, Natasha sees the ‘Other Guy’ about to come out and steps in front of Bruce pushing him back slightly.

“Hey. Bruce calm down. Listen follow my breathing pattern. In and out” Natasha says resting her hands on his chest.

“Then I finally find a woman who loves me despite my flaws. A woman I can envision my life with, the mother of my unborn child and you took that from me. So I’m going to take your life from you just like you took my life from me. If I have to die while doing it, so be it” Tony says before releasing the full power of the blasters.

A bright light covers the sky, everyone covers their eyes while Rhodey covers Phoenix and Peter’s bodies as heat washes over them. The blast so strong it shatters Wanda’s shield and nearly renders her unconscious.

Once the light disappears, they all slowly raise their heads to see Tony staggering towards them. His suit without power and missing pieces, the smoke no longer surrounding him. In his hand is the gauntlet with all six infinity stones, he is engulfed in the arms of Peter once he is closer.

“Mr. Stark I’m so glad that you’re ok” Peter says, Tony smiles sadly before returning the hug. He pulls away from the young boy he has grown to look at as a son, he is already starting to heal thanks to his powers.

“I’m relieved you’re ok too, kid” Tony says before he spots Phoenix’s body lying on the ground. He drops to his knees and slips the gauntlet on his hand, power explodes through his body marking him arch up before he flexes his fingers.

“Tony. We don’t know how much power that thing has. You have to take it off” Rhodey says.

“I will after I fix everything Thanos has broken” Tony says and rests his hand on Phoenix’s chest, closing his head he focuses on bringing her back with the soul stone. The stone glows but nothing happens and he shakes his head before trying again.

“Tony. Stop” Bruce says stepping forward but Tony yells and the infinity stones glow as electricity flashes throughout the air.

“Why didn’t it work? It has the power to save souls, she has one of the purest souls so why isn’t she waking up” Tony asks before taking the gauntlet off and throwing it on the ground.

“Maybe we were too late” Rhodey says before pulling his best friend into his arms, comforting him as much as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a FanFiction on AO3, but I am a big RDJ fan and TeamIronMan. Please leave comment and tell me what you think so far


End file.
